Era esperanza
by blue kirito
Summary: Sus manos asfixian lentamente al príncipe, cuando finalice aquel beso uno de los dos morirá.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Era esperanza.**

 **.**

 **Sus manos asfixian lentamente al príncipe, cuando finalice aquel beso uno de los dos morirá.**

 **Judal x Kouha**

 **.**

La lluvia cae sin tregua en todo el Imperio Kou, los truenos parten el cielo a la mitad y las pesadas gotas de agua parecen estar hechas de concreto. Aún así, en el jardín del palacio una pareja se besa. Kouha se aferra con las piernas a la cintura de Judal, sus manos se mantienen enterradas en el oscuro cabello, como si quisiera arrancarlo. El oráculo azota la espalda ajena al tronco de un árbol, sus manos asfixian lentamente al príncipe. Los labios se rozan con desesperación, el orgullo y voluntad fallan cuando ambos dejan fluir el llanto. ¿Cómo se enamoró de aquel demonio de pelo rosa? Se dice uno. ¿Cómo pudo caer en las redes del asesino de su familia? Se repite el otro. Te odio, me das asco, me repugnas y aún así...

\- Te amo.

Emiten al unísono. Esto no debería estar pasando. Uno pertenece a una organización perversa, el otro a la familia real que pretende destruirlos. ¿Por qué es tan cruel el destino? Ambos encajan las uñas en el contrario, los hilos escarlata no tardan en aparecer. El dolor es evidente y algo que les recuerda que aún están vivos. Sus bocas se atacan sin piedad, confusas ante los sentimientos que deben transmitir. Kouha recibe más golpes en la espalda y varios raspones cuando Judal cae de rodillas. Ruedan sobre el pasto, en el lodo, casi se ahogan en un charco pero no se detienen. Una vez finalice el contacto uno de los dos morirá. Abren los ojos, se contemplan fijamente. Los rubíes parecen sangre, los diamantes rosas, veneno. Kouha pretende romper la columna del mayor, este atravesar la garganta ajena con los dedos. Toman aire un segundo.

\- Ríndete - exige el príncipe.

\- Hazlo tu - contesta el sacerdote.

\- Primero muerto - expresan al mismo tiempo.

La lucha continúa, la lluvia quema cual ácido, los sentidos fallan y la respiración se dificulta.

No era difícil, vigilar al enemigo, encontrar su punto débil, aprovecharse de este y hacerle caer. ¿Cómo se convirtió en obsesión y luego en amor? Tendrían que estar mal de la cabeza, ah, cierto lo están. Cierran los ojos y continúan besándose, soñando con un mundo distinto, uno donde entregarse al otro no fuera pecado. Ese en el que recibirían felicitaciones de los amigos y no reclamos. Uno donde serías libre y tu familia no se vería envuelta en la tragedia por tu egoísta corazón.

Un gran estruendo hace retumbar la tierra, un rayo golpea el tronco de un pesado árbol que cae al lado de la pareja, demonios ni para eso tienen suerte. Si los hubiese aplastado no tendrían que continuar con tan terrible comedia, oh lo es porque seguro algún enfermo se ríe de ellos en este momento.

El agotamiento se apodera del cuerpo, el frío de cada extremidad. Kouha queda tendido en el suelo con Judal sobre él que captura sus muñecas, la mirada de ambos está llena de rabia.

\- Diría que lamento haberte herido pero, ¿importa a estas alturas? Si, eres perfecto para mi porque estas igual de loco pero lo nuestro no puede ser - sentencia el oráculo.

\- Aún estás aquí, ¿o no?

\- ¿Quieres salvarme? ¿Ahora?

\- Claro que no, pero hay algo que sólo yo te puedo enseñar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todo tiene una razón... - sonrió con dulzura.

\- Si vas a morir...

\- Será en mis manos.

\- Te amo.

\- También yo.

Kouha empuñó su daga, Judal invocó una gran estaca de hielo. El collar del sacerdote cayó al piso, el otro tuvo que evadir el ataque porque casi le decapitan.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - interroga el magi furioso.

\- Algún día tendré la fuerza necesaria para liberarte de esa mujer.

\- Imbécil...

El príncipe se reincorpora hasta quedar sentado, Judal contempla con tristeza las largas hebras rosadas en el lodo. Le ha cortado gran parte del cabello hasta la nuca, solo quedan dos mechones largos al frente que recuerdan como era el conjunto.

\- Me queda mejor, ¿o no?

\- Me largo.

Se puso de pie hastiado.

\- Lo dejaré crecer algún día, cuando no tengas pesadas cadenas en los tobillos.

\- Eso nunca va a pasar...

\- No perderé la esperanza. No pudiste matarme.

\- Lo intenté.

\- Lo dije antes, seguimos aquí. Nunca lo olvides.

...

Muchos años después.

Una pareja se besa apasionadamente mientras toman asiento en la rama de un árbol. Judal pasea los dedos por un largo cabello rosa con aroma a cereza.

\- Mendigo Kouha, pareces vieja.

\- Hice una promesa ese día y nunca las rompo.

\- ¿Imaginaste que todo acabaría así? ¿Qué el enano y el unicornio salvarían al mundo?

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? - asintió - No, ni siquiera los conocía.

\- Engendro del demonio.

\- Ja ja ja.

A veces disfrazar la realidad puede salvar, porque para un par de seres caídos en la desgracia una mentira no era otra cosa que esperanza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uy si no mal recuerdo tiene años que no escribo de esta pareja, me gusta mucho porque siento que Kouha entiende perfectamente a Judal, lástima que su personalidad abrume a Juju XD. Espero que les hayan gustado los one shots, es para festejar que en Amor al fin llegamos a las trescientas historias de Magi! ;~; que emoción! Vamos por más! Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio!**


End file.
